zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Nuclear Storm
Introduction The Nuclear Storm is a superweapon structure made by General Tsing Shi Tao. It is the ultimate superweapon the general can build and the strongest superweapon in Contra. Overview The Nuclear Storm is a giant SLBM launching platform superweapon. It consists of two parts: a control center and a launch site. The control center monitors the condition of the missiles and controls all activity conducted in the site. The launch site consists of 13 Dong Feng SLBMs fitted with approximately 500 kiloton HEU warheads sitting on its movable launch crane. To prepare a grand barrage of nuclear SLBMs, each SLBM has to be filled with fuel and have its nuclear warheads installed as well as running a few checks which is painfully long even for just inspecting one single missile. To launch the missiles however, the operators have to key in the launch codes given by Tao with some identification process before proceeding to press the big red launch button. When the missiles are ready to launch, the SLBMs will rise up while being connected to the launch crane. Then one by one the SLBMs are launched and fly towards a large target area. The missiles will inflict very high damage as there might be other missiles interloping the destruction range. In the end, what is left in the target area is just nuclear dust. Also, it has a very large target area that can literally engulf Townes' main base in his challenge map into nuclear hellfire. Although the superweapon is a top-hands down structure that can guarantee Tao's victory, keep in mind that the Nuclear Storm needs a long time to build and a hefty 17 minutes to reload after every use, so it is advised to have units guarding it with a dozer to repair any damages. Due to its long firing countdown, the superweapon can be unlocked much earlier than his "tactical" superweapon, which is Tier 3. Also, playing against human players will be very troublesome as other players will eventually turn their focus to this structure. So if you want to build it, be sure to switch your base into defense mode and play a "defend the building" game like in the C&C campaign missions. General Tips and Strategies * Super weapons in general are quite power hungry and expensive to build. In some circumstances (such as limited funds) it may be more beneficial to spend credits on other buildings or units. Thus, one should also build a superweapon only when it is safe to do so. Building one in the wrong circumstances (such as insufficient funds or low power) can be costly. * The Nuclear Storm may be the most powerful superweapon in Contra, capable of leveling an entire base with one barrage, but it's also the most expensive super weapon, as well as having the longest reloading time of 17 minutes. Therefore defending the structure long enough for it to launch could be a rather tasking objective. * All players will be notified of the construction and activation of a superweapon via Lin Zhong's announcement, and every player can see the countdown of a superweapon and exactly where the superweapon is located. * Place superweapons preferably at the back of the base, so enemy units will have to fight through your defenses and units to reach it. This is especially important for the Nuclear Storm, as being such a high value target, enemies will likely send in planes via General Powers to try and destroy it. * It's advised to guard a super weapon with units, security systems, mines and stealth detectors. Especially against certain GLA generals who can send in Saboteurs and reset the timer or use Sneak Attack to send units directly into your base and destroy the super weapon. * The best way to counter a superweapon is to simply prevent your opponent from building one in the first place: ** Disrupt the enemy's economy. ** Destroy the enemy's technology access building (Strategy Center, Propaganda Center, Palace). ** Manage your units and structures properly, prevent your enemy from gaining too much experience and rank up by destroying your assets. * If you are unable to destroy a super weapon in time, the best you can do is to delay its firing. Either use Saboteurs to reset the countdown, or destroy as many power plants as you can to shut down the entire enemy base (this will also provide you with an opening for attack). *Bear in mind that General Alexander has the ability to block ballistic super weapons entirely from targeting a specific area with her SDI Cannon. A single SDI Cannon may not be enough to stop a Nuclear Storm's barrage, but multiple SDI Cannons will render even a Nuclear Storm useless. Assessment Pros: * Extremely wide area of effect, can defeat an opponent instantly when positioned right. * Highly effective against everything else. * Scaffolding starts with 10% health. * Second earliest available superweapon, can be unlocked via Rank 3 + a general's promotion point. Cons: * Extremely expensive ($12,000). * Very long build time and reload time. * If played against a human player and this superweapon is built, the human opponent will turn his/her focus on it, resulting in endless waves of units coming to the structure. * Can be captured or have its timer reseted by infiltrators. * Only one can be built for each player, regardless of tournament mode. (Although it is possible to capture one NS and build another NS at the same time) * Its missiles can be intercepted by the SDI Cannon. (Completely useless if there are multiple SDIs) Trivia * Instead of a nuclear siren, bell ring can be heard when the Nuclear Storm is fired. Category:China Arsenals Category:China Structures Category:Super Weapon